Regarding feedback control of electric pumps, Tokkai Hei 6-138954 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1994 discloses feedback control of the rotation speed of an electric pump so that the pump discharge pressure coincides with a target discharge pressure. Due to this control, the power consumption required to obtain the necessary discharge pressure can be suppressed.